


You Are Loved, Never Forget That, Okay ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullies/Bully, Bullying, Consensual, Crying, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Family Feels, General, Homework, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Skywalker Family Drama, Slash, Smile, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Charlie was crying when he came home from school, & he was miserable, cause the older kids were picking on him, What happens when Grace gets involved?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: I decided to change Charlie's last name to Williams on this one.*





	You Are Loved, Never Forget That, Okay ?:

*Summary: Charlie was crying when he came home from school, & he was miserable, cause the older kids were picking on him, What happens when Grace gets involved?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: I decided to change Charlie's last name to Williams on this one.*

 

Charles "Charlie" Williams was so upset when he came home from the school bus, He went to his room without even greeting his favorite person, His sister, Grace. Whom, He adored to pieces, the young teenager thought that it was strange, & went straight to his room, so she can find out what is the matter with her little brother.

 

"Charlie, Can I come in ?", she asked, as she knocked on the door, "Yes", came the voice from behind the door, She opened entered, & closed it again, "What's the matter, Munchkin ?", She was instantly surprised, that he immediately went into her lap. "The Mean Boys at school said, "That no one loves me, & I had to be fixed at the hospital by Danno", He cried further. Grace had an idea of who the boys are, & she will make their lives a living hell, when she sees them.

 

"Listen to me, Baby Brother, You did not go to the hospital, to be fixed, You were there cause you were sick, Danno was the lucky one, cause he had his blood & all of the good stuff in him, so you will feel better, That's all, Danno loves you, Pop loves you, & who you loves you the most ?", she asked with a smile on her face. The Little Boy smiled, cause he knew the answer every time.

 

"You do, I love you too, Gracie," He said, as she kissed him on the cheek, "Never forget that you are loved, okay ?, How about a snack ?, Then it's time for you to take a nap, & then we will gang up on Danno & Pop about pizza for dinner, How does that sound ?", He nodded excitingly, & they went off to carry their plans out. After awhile, Charlie was resting on the couch, while Grace was focused on her homework, & keeping an eye on him on the same time, She heard the lock of the front door being putting in, & turned, She smiled at the people, who came through it, & then close the door.

 

"Shhh, Charlie's asleep, He had a rough day", The Young Williams informed them, & then she filled them in on what had happened, "You are a great big sister, You know that, Right, Monkey ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he was proud of his daughter, The Loudmouth Detective hugged his daughter tightly, Commander Steve McGarrett mirrored his partner & lover's gesture, said agreeing with his lover, "You sure are, Grace Face", They all hugged & kissed, & then Grace went to put her stuff away, so they can have dinner.

 

"We have such great kids, Don't we ?", Danny said with a smile on his face, "Yeah, We do, Danno, We do", They shared a kiss, "Why don't you relax, & I order the pizza ?", "You got a deal", The Blond replied, & kissed the handsome brunette again, He then went off to change, & relax in the process. "I love my life", The Former Seal & Five-O Commander thought to himself, as he went to order dinner for his family.

 

The End.


End file.
